


Seven hours and just a moment

by palubass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DDay, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, my first fic here, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been in front of cameras for seven hours straight and maybe Harry is a bit tired and maybe he wants some kisses with his boyfriend but maybe Louis is a bit mad at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven hours and just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> This is my first fanfic here (and it' also my first fanfic in english because I'm spanish so please please don't be too hard with my writing D:)
> 
> I really wanted to write something about 1Dday because it was so good and I think it had a good amount of cute moments :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> PS: Also, this is really really short

 

* * *

 

After they said goodbye to the people watching 1DDay, when the cameras turned off, Harry sighed in relief and he lied on the ground with his eyes closed. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the show. It had been amazing and really fun. But seven hours in front of a camera were something hard and he was tired. But he wanted one thing more than a comfortable bed (and he was craving a lot a comfortable bed) and it was being able to interact properly with his amazing boyfriend who he had been allowed to see only at the beginning and the end of the stream and during the hour of Zayn and Liam. And that was a very short time.

So, he got up from the floor and he went straight to his amazing and flawless boyfriend Louis Tomlinson who was talking with Niall.

\- Hiiiiii ⎯Harry said while hugging him like he was a koala. Louis looked at him not returning the hug and Harry was getting confused⎯. Are you, like, mad at me or something?

\- What makes you think that I’m mad at you? ⎯Louis was obviously pissed and Niall excused himself very quickly, leaving the lovebirds to talk on their own. Harry stopped hugging him and stood at his side.

\- We’ve barely talked during the show… but at the beginning you were… nicer…- Harry answered-. I missed you, babe -he got closer to Louis and reached for his lips, but Louis turned his head so he can't kiss him.

\- What? What did I do? - he asked. Louis rolled his eyes.

\- You almost hit the ground with your head when you jumped towards Paul - Louis crossed his arms, waiting for the explanation he was sure Harry had. Didn’t he?

\- Oh… - Harry bit his lip-. Did I… Did I scare you? - he walked towards him but Louis walked back.

\- No, I dream every night of having my boyfriend dead on the floor - Louis answered sarcastically-. Of course you scared me, you twat. You scared me and the million directioners watching it.

\- I’m really sorry babe - Harry continued biting his lip and looking at him, hoping he would forgive him-. I’ll never do that again.  
Louis looked at him.

\- It’s okay. Just don’t repeat it, okay? -Harry noded fast and tried to kiss him, but Louis rejected him, again.

\- But babe! -Harry pouted and Louis really did want to kiss him. But…

\- Have you brushed your teeth?

\- Sorry, what?

\- You ate that… thing. I’m not kissing you until I know it’s your tongue what I’m tasting and not… another thing -Louis said, looking at his boyfriend’s lips and licking his own.

\- C’mon, just one little kiss. I swear my mouth doesn’t taste awful.

\- Nope, you have to deserve it - Maybe Louis was enjoying a bit too much making his beloved boy suffer.

\- But, I sang Little Things to you! -Harry complained, looking at him in disbelief.

\- Not enough, Styles! -Louis looked at him, fond-. But I appreciate it.

\- Ugh, I’m so hating you - Harry turned around to leave Louis but something stopped him. Louis was grabbing his hand. Louis chuckled and he looked at Harry, who was standing in front of him, obviously worried and maybe a bit angry now.

\- I love it when you do that little pout… Of course you can kiss me now. You can kiss me always babe.

Harry smiled and put his hands on Louis’ sides. Their lips were nearly touching.

\- Never eat an insect and never put yourself on danger again, okay?

\- I love you Louis.

\- I love you more.

They kissed.

 

* * *

 


End file.
